bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Awakening the Storm
This article, , is part of the Second Coming of Averian arc. The first part follows Yoshiro Kazuki's POV, whilst the second is shown from Kenji Hiroshi's POV. ---- Yoshiro Kazuki surveyed the surroundings with an exterior of calm and composure, though it only served to mask his inner turmoil. Not everyone in the Ryū Order agreed with Kenji’s current stance in regard to Averian and his return and Yoshiro counted himself amongst them. He had trusted to Kenji’s gut a lot of times in his life… but this time he had gone too far. And now a new threat had been named alongside him! Yoshiro didn’t like it. This Arturo fellow had supposedly been created by Averian; which he had admitted to himself. The timing was too suspicious: First Averian and now a creation of his with the potential to reach the same deadly power? “Okay,” Yoshiro’s companion said finally, “something has you worried.” “… You’re just like your mother.” He replied. “I can’t get anything past her either.” Harumi was Yoshiro’s daughter and only child. She was a kind young woman like her mother but like her father she possessed a determination that masked great inner strength. She had already amassed a name for herself by joining Kentaro’s group when they rescued Akiye and also from her study of medicine under her mother and Kichō. Yoshiro looked at her and saw the future of the Ryū Order. “I don’t like this plan of Kenji’s.” Yoshiro answered finally. “Neither does mother. I know a good deal of people who don’t actually.” “Like who?” “Meian for one and grandpa Jiro wasn’t happy with the news either. Ryota was upset too.” Yoshiro harrumphed. That was so like Kenji. If there had ever been opposition to his plans he moved them forward anyway, but what annoyed Yoshiro was that he was often right in the end. Was he right this time too? There was too much riding on the outcome. Another war with Averian or one with Arturo instead was too much to place on one of Kenji’s gut feelings. He hid one measure of his discomfort well however. They where being watched and had been since they left Nishiendo’s east side on patrol. “Harumi, do me a favour? I need you to deliver this to Tadashi.” Yoshiro removed the patch over his supposedly missing left eye. It was true he’d lost it in a fight with Averian long ago but when the moonlight struck the supposedly empty socket azure light was reflected back. “Hurry back now.” “Okay daddy!” Now he could do something about those eyes watching him. He didn’t want Harumi getting caught up in this, because he had a fair idea who it was who was watching him. And if his instinct was right then it would be best to end this right here and now. If he did then he wouldn’t have to worry about Kenji’s gut; the threat of one war would be no more, at least. So Yoshiro drew his Zanpakutō and beckoned to the darkness: “You’re so cliché. What do you think you are stalking in the shadows, as if you where the bogyman? I mean, come on, it’s quite ridiculous.” A turquoise-haired lean man appeared with the distinctive boom of Sonido and Yoshiro cracked his neck in response. “Was this your gambit? Get me alone and steal my spiritual power to fuel your own? If it was then I’m afraid you’ve encountered a snag.” “Oh?” The figure asked. “You have to kill me first!” Yoshiro uncoiled like a viper! He cut in quickly but his strike was parried by his target who then managed to push him back and then aside with only a single arm. Yoshiro slid backwards and looked up as he done so, but his opponent was no longer there. Moonlight reflecting off steel saved his life. Instinct took over and Yoshiro side-stepped successfully but was still sent flying backwards from the force when his foes Zanpakutō struck the floor! “You are at least capable of following my speed, but you are pitifully lacking in strength.” Arturo said voice laced with a Spanish accent. “Then I guess I’d better stop holding back…!” Yoshiro’s reiatsu took on a Hollow-like feel and began to harden around his body. His Yuengiri training had been geared specifically for this purpose. The reiatsu took on the form of extra arms, numbering four, and in that instance Yoshiro drew the swords sheathed around his body. Including his Zanpakutō and Bakkōtō Yoshiro brought six swords to bear against his opponent. “Speed is all I need.” Yoshiro launched himself forward and the clash of energies created a flash of spiritual power that obscured the pair from sight… ---- Harumi’s tears pulled at Kenji’s heart strings. Momoko was consoling her daughter, Jinta and Riki where hovering nearby to offer any support she may need, and Kentaro and Akiye where lost in one another’s embrace. It left Kenji surveying the scene with his young daughter, Kay, at his side. She was crying too. “… He knew when and where to strike.” Rosuto whispered in an aside to Kenji. “We’ll talk about it later, brother. Please, give me a moment.” Yoshiro hadn’t joined Kenji on his journey around the Human World and had decided instead to remain in the Soul Society, but before that he had been one of Kenji’s oldest and most trusted friends. He now law face-down in the muck with a lifeless stare, skin as cold as stone. The sight of his friend like this moved something in Kenji he long ago thought himself rid off. Vengeance wasn’t a noble quality. It was a destructive quality… but this time Kenji would do more than entertain it. Arturo had done something very foolish here tonight. Rosuto stepped away from Kenji and instead sought the company of his older brother Meian. “Arturo’s a bloody fool. He’s awoken a storm he won’t outrun.” Rosuto said to Meian quietly. “But Arturo grows ever more powerful.” Meian answered, again in a whisper, so only Rosuto would hear. “Yoshiro wasn’t quite as powerful as you, Kenji, Kusaka or I. But he was no weakling either. This victory is a great boon for him and will only serve to put Arturo within reach of achieving more power through death.” Kenji had stood long enough. “If anyone needs me I’ll be at the bar.” Before leaving he left his daughter in the care of her uncles but not before whispering to her that everything would be fine. “I’m going with you.” Kusaka said, after giving Momoko his condolences. “We’ll drink to Yoshiro’s memory.” “I hope you aren’t forgetting about me?” Tadashi added, who had earlier arrived with Harumi, too late to save Yoshiro. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Kenji noted. “Kentaro, put everything else on-hold for a bit. Our top priority is finding Arturo.” And when they did Kenji would take tremendous delight in tearing him a new windpipe. He was going to ensure that Yoshiro’s killer wasn’t going to outlive him long. And when he was done with Arturo… then it was his creator’s turn. Averian would no doubt claim innocence but the truth of the matter was this: he created the bastard. As the creator he was as much responsible as Arturo was. And he’d get what was coming to him, in due time. Next Story >.